In the dental field a number of liquid and semi-liquid compositions are made from two or more flowable components that are typically separately stored, and only mixed together immediately prior to use. For example, certain dental compositions like dental adhesives, sealants or etchants are offered in packages that initially store components of the dental composition separate from one another. The dental compositions then can be obtained by mixing the components at the time, and in the amount needed. After mixing the components, the dental composition may be applied to a desired place, for example in the cavity of a tooth in a patient's mouth.
A variety of packages have been proposed over the years for separately containing and storing components of multi-component compositions. Examples of packages for multi-component compositions include dual-chamber cartridges, dual-chamber syringes or dual-chamber blister packages. Such packages are typically designed to provide a readily mixable composition, or to provide the components individually for subsequent mixing. There are also single use packages for providing suitable amounts of composition for a single treatment.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,761 discloses a device for storing and dispensing flowable substances. The device includes a container formed by two sheets that are interconnected by heat sealing. The sheets form a compartment for receiving a component, which may be a liquid, and a pocket for receiving a brush. In the area between the compartment and the pocket, the connection between the sheets includes a pre-defined break zone which can be released by pressure exerted on the compartment, to force the liquid from the compartment into the pocket and to wet the tip of the brush disposed therein.
There is still a desire for packages that can be used to provide multi-component compositions for different applications. In particular, suitable packages for providing relatively small amounts of a composition are desirable. Moreover, there is a need for packages that can be used in health care fields, like dentistry, in which a relatively high level of hygiene is required. There is also a general need for packages that are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and use.